


In the Moment Between

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, S07E13: The Cold, Season/Series 07, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep drabble for <i>The Cold</i>. This takes place right after the first kiss and right before the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment Between

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 12, 2007 on the first anniversary of _The Cold_ and post here on the 10 anniversary of that episode airing!

Okay, he’s happy! It’s been so long since I saw him this happy! That’s why kissed me.  

_Right. I did it._  
  
Well, it’s not like he’s ever been so happy he’s done THAT before. But it’s the same sort of thing.

_I kissed her._  
  
Just don’t... Don’t read too much into this. He’s happy and was just expressing that, like the time he waltzed C.J. around the bullpen

_I kissed her and she’s not freaking out._  
  
I mean... He’s just happy. He doesn’t mean anything by it. He can’t mean anything by it.

_Or yelling at me.  
_  
He’s just... Why is he looking at me like that?  

_That’s encouraging._

__He’s looking at me like... He’s never looked like... Why is..?

_So maybe she’ll let me do that again..._

Oh my dear Lord! He DOES mean it.

 


End file.
